בית הקברות העתיק בלידו די ונציה
thumb|600px|מרכז|בית הקברות העתיק במפת גוגול thumb|650px|מרכז|בית החיים ישן נושן משנת הקמט ANTICO CIMITERO ISRAELITICO ALL ANNO MCCCXXXIX 1389 thumb|350px|ימין|מתוך יומן ההלוויות של גטו ונציה - לוויה לבית הקברות של הלידו ההסבר באיטלקית: A c. I disegno a inchiostro che illustra il trasporto di un defunto ebreo in gondola verso il cimitero del Lido, con due sorci, uno sotto il corpo del defunto e uno sopra il felze. 300px|thumb|ימין|מצבה מיוחדת בית הקברות היהודי באי לידו די ונציה נוסד בשנת 1386. הרפובליקה של ונציה אישרה ליהודים לקבור את מתיהם, בשטח שהיה שייך למנזר סנט-ניקולו. לאור סכסוך עם המנזר, הקבורה הופסקה עד לשנת 1389. מאז עד לשנת 1641 שימש בית הקברות את יהדות ונציה. במאה ה-17 החליטה הרפובליקה של ונציה למגן את האי נגד התקפה אפשרית של טורקיה. לאור זאת צומצם שטח בית הקברות. בשנת 1736 נרכשו שטחים נוספים לקבורה. לאחר שהעיר נכבשה על-ידי כוחות זרים, אשר פעלו בה בונדליניזם ולאור פגעי מזג האויר נפגעו מונומנטים של בית הקברות. במאה ה-19 הופקע חלק ממנו לבניית רחוב. בשנת 1938, עקב הכרזת חוקי הגזע באיטליה, ננטש בית הקברות והיהודים הובאו לקבורה בחלקה מיוחדת בבית הקברות הציבורי. בשנת 1999 הוחל ברישום המצבות ונמצאו למעלה מאלף מצבות מהשנים 1550 - 1700 . תוכניות שיקום thumb|right|335 px|סיור סיון תשע"ו 2016 מוקד, פורטל יהודי איטליה, כתב ביום 14 מרץ 2010 על תוכנית לשיקום בית הקברות Qui Venezia - Progetto per salvare il cimitero del Lido (תרגום אוטומטי לעברית} במסיבת עיתונאים שנערכה ב:Ca'Farsetti הוצגה תוכנית של ארגון מחדש ושדרוג בית הקברות היהודי על לידו, היו"ר הנוכחי של הקהילה היהודית בוונציה, ויטוריו לוי, Vittorio Levis, Il sindaco di Venezia, Massimo Cacciari, Emanuela Zucchetta della Soprintendenza per beni architettonici e paesaggistici di Venezia במהלך שלושת העשורים האחרונים, בית הקברות היה כפוף ההחלמה ושיפור תיוק ממוחשב של מצבות בבית הקברות העתיק ואת העתקת חלק מהם בבית קברות מיוחד לטש יהלומים המודרני. פעולות אלה בוצעו בעזרתם של גופים ציבוריים כמו עיריית ונציה, אזור ונטו ואת Superintendence עבור ונציה אמנותית כמה יסודות היסטוריים לשימור של ונציה. עם המענק המיוחד הניתן ע"י סיטי, הוא השלים לבסוף את השלב הראשון של הפרויקט אשר מעורבים הריגתו של עצים מתים ומנקה את הצמחייה. פעולות אלה אפשרו להביא את האור המצבה הוותיק ועשה נגיש מוסתר על ידי צמחייה צפופה. אבל מה שהתחיל בתור באבטחת של ירוק, אתה בעצם להוכיח את נקודת המוצא של reclassification של אחד של המורשת החשובה ביותר היסטורי ואמנותי, ולפעמים מעט ידוע, של ונציה. יחידה אחת, שאת התיעוד הראשון שתחילתה 1389, סימנה את הקסם ההיסטורי ואירוח, שמשכה סופרים כגון יוהאן וולפגנג גתה, לורד ביירון, אלפרד דה מיסה ו תאופיל גוטייה. "ייחודי - אמר ויקטור לוי - אשר אין לו שווה באירופה. הפגנה של היהדות מה בוונציה יקושר כפליים בהיסטוריה של הרפובליקה של ונציה. דרך מצבות בבית הקברות היהודי בבית לידו הוא הושיט את אמנות, ספרות, סמלים דתיים מוכרים אלמנטים כי במשך מאות שנים הוסיפו את הקהילה היהודית של ונציה. " דעה דומה, ראש העיר מאסימו Cacciari, אשר הדגיש את חשיבותו של בית הקברות היהודי, חלק מההיסטוריה איטלקי האירופי עדותו של היחסים בין היהדות לבין תרבויות אחרות בעיר: "סיפור נהדר של ההיסטוריה ונציאני לעשות את זה מהנה הוונציאנים ותיירים. בפראג יש קהל כי הביקורים בבית הקברות היהודי המקומי, אבל זה האתר אין להשוות הקברות שלנו. אנחנו צריכים לעשות מבצע קידום מכירות דומה למה בוצעה לגטו בו מוזיאון, בית אירוח, בתי הכנסת נתפסים כעת ע"י עשרות אלפי אנשים. יופי, התרבות היהודית היא משהו לחלוטין לחיות בלגונה, ארכיאולוגיה הוא לא טהור. בהתייחס מנהל פעולות טכניות התערב וריטאס, מרינו Bressan יש הדגיש את הקשיים של טיוב של אזור זה המשתרע על יותר מ -35 אלף מ מרובע. שני היסודות של הדאגה הגדולה ביותר היו inclemency של 4 חודשים של מזג אוויר קשה ועל הצורך להתערב ידנית על גיזום של צמחיה, כך המפלגות מושפעת לא היו מונומנטליים. אפילו בימים אלה לאחרונה תנאי מזג האוויר יצרו בעיות רבות עם הפתיחה של הפרה בקיר עבור נפילת עצים. לסיום, Emanuela Zucchetta קיווה כי אמצעי עכשיו במקום על הצמחייה הם הכנה ריבית נוספת בחלק מונומנטלי: "מאות מצבות - אמר Emanuela Zucchetta - מי הם עכשיו מחדש המתעוררים להיות מקוטלג נסקרו, כדי לזהות אפילו מצבם של שימור. סקר זה יכול לדחוף את ועדות פרטית לבוא קדימה שליפה של קרנות. מיכאל Calimani המקור per la presentazione del piano di riordino e riqualificazione del cimitero ebraico del Lido, presenti all’incontro il presidente della Comunità Ebraica di Venezia, Vittorio Levis, Il sindaco di Venezia, Massimo Cacciari, Emanuela Zucchetta della Soprintendenza per beni architettonici e paesaggistici di Venezia, il responsabile Veritas, Marino Bressan. Negli ultimi trent’anni il cimitero è stato oggetto di interventi di recupero e valorizzazione con una schedatura informatizzata delle lapidi del cimitero antico e la ricollocazione di alcune di esse in un apposito lapidario nel cimitero moderno. Queste operazioni si sono potute realizzare grazie al contributo di enti pubblici quali il Comune di Venezia, la Regione Veneto e la Soprintendenza per i beni artistici e storici di Venezia e ad alcune fondazioni per la salvaguardia di Venezia. Con il contributo straordinario erogato dal Comune, verrà infine portata a termine la prima fase del progetto che prevedeva l’abbattimento degli alberi morti e le operazioni di pulizia del sottobosco. Questi interventi hanno consentito di riportare alla luce le lapidi più antiche occultate e rese inaccessibili dalla fitta vegetazione. Quello che però era partito come una messa in sicurezza del verde, in realtà si sta rivelando il punto di partenza per una riqualificazione di uno dei patrimoni storici ed artistici più importanti e a volte poco conosciuti, di Venezia. Un complesso unico, le cui prime attestazioni risalgono al 1389, che si contraddistingue per il fascino storico e romantico, che stregò scrittori quali Johann Wolfgang Goethe, Lord Byron, Alfred de Musset e Théophile Gautier. “Un unicum tale - spiega Vittorio Levis - che non ha uguali in Europa. La dimostrazione di quanto l’ebraismo veneziano sia legato a filo doppio con la storia della Repubblica di Venezia. Attraverso le lapidi del cimitero ebraico del Lido viene tramandata l’arte, la letteratura, la simbologia religiosa e familiare, elementi che nei secoli hanno contraddistinto la Comunità Ebraica di Venezia”. Dello stesso avviso il sindaco Massimo Cacciari che ha ribadito l’importanza del cimitero ebraico, parte della storia italiana e europea e testimonianza del rapporto tra l’ebraismo e le altre culture presenti in città: ”Una grande pagina della storia veneziana da rendere godibile ai veneziani e ai turisti. A Praga c'è una folla che visita il locale cimitero ebraico, ma quel sito non è paragonabile al nostro cimitero. Dobbiamo compiere un'operazione di promozione analoga a quella che è stata fatta per il Ghetto in cui il museo, la casa dell'Ospitalità, le sinagoghe sono viste oramai da decine di migliaia di persone. La bellezza, la cultura ebraica è qualcosa di assolutamente vivo in laguna, non è pura archeologia”. Riguardo all’aspetto tecnico delle operazioni è intervenuto il responsabile Veritas, Marino Bressan che ha messo in luce le difficoltà sorte nella bonifica di quest’area che si estende per più di 35 mila metri quadrati. I due elementi di maggior problematicità sono stati l’inclemenza di 4 mesi di maltempo e la necessità di dover intervenire manualmente sulla potatura della vegetazione, affinché non venissero compromesse le parti monumentali. Anche in questi ultimi giorni le condizioni metereologiche hanno creato non pochi problemi con l’apertura di una breccia nel muro di cinta per la caduta di alcuni alberi. In chiusura, Emanuela Zucchetta ha auspicato che gli interventi ora in atto sulla vegetazione siano propedeutici a un ulteriore interessamento relativo alla parte monumentale: “Centinaia di Lapidi - spiega Emanuela Zucchetta – che ora stanno riemergendo e che dovranno essere censite e catalogate, per rilevare anche il loro stato di conservazione. Un’indagine conoscitiva che potrebbe spingere i comitati privati a farsi avanti per il reperimento dei fondi”. Michael Calimani על אוסף התמונות Una ricerca fotografica Il cimitero ebraico a Venezia L'istituzione dei cimiteri come luoghi di sepoltura comune presso gli Ebrei risale al periodo post-biblico, essendo fino ai tempi della redazione del Talmud usanza generale la sepoltura in sepolcri di famiglia nei luoghi di proprietà dei defunti. Le tombe erano in genere contrassegnate solo da una pietra bianca senza iscrizioni (Ziyyun le nefesh) di monito contro i predatori. Con l'istituzione dei ghetti, in periodo medievale, i cimiteri ebraici erano posti a un'estremità del ghetto stesso, in una parte di terreno che includeva anche lo speciale edificio in cui avveniva l'abluzione dei morti e nel quale venivano recitate anche le preghiere per i defunti. A causa dell'esiguità dello spazio dato in concessione per i cimiteri ebraici, i morti venivano spesso sepolti uno sull'altro sotto diversi strati di terreno. A Venezia, l'antico cimitero ebraico è situato sulla strada che, lungo la laguna, va da S. Elisabetta al monastero di S. Nicolò di Lido. Gli odierni limiti dell'area del cimitero non coprono che una parte dell'originaria antica necropoli, che si espandeva sul lato nord verso S. Nicolò, nella zona attualmente occupata dal poligono di tiro. Quando nel 1929 il Comune di Venezia decise di espropriare una striscia di terreno antistante la laguna, di proprietà del cimitero, per costruire una strada, circa 300 tombe dovettero essere rimosse. Durante gli scavi si scoprì che al di sotto di queste lapidi esisteva un secondo strato di tombe. Mentre le tombe in superficie erano disposte disordinatamente ed appartenevano a varie epoche, quelle dello strato sottostante erano invece ordinate cronologicamente. È pertanto assai probabile che questo secondo strato sia il più antico, ma sarebbero necessari sistematici lavori di sterro in tutta la zona per poter avere la conferma di tale intuizione. Sino ad oggi sono state catalogate circa mille tra lapidi e frammenti, appartenenti in maggioranza ai secoli XVI e XVII, all'epoca in cui, cioè, molte famiglie ebraiche sfuggite all'Inquisizione e provenienti dalla Spagna e dal Portogallo, poterono stabilirsi a Venezia. Malgrado le persecuzioni subite, molte di queste famiglie – alcune delle quali di origine nobiliare (hidalgos) – avevano potuto in parte mantenere le loro ricchezze; spesso le loro lapidi recano stemmi araldici e insegne nobiliari quali leoni, aquile, torri, corone ecc. La maggioranza delle iscrizioni tombali è redatta in ebraico; soltanto alcune lapidi riportano iscrizioni bilingui (spagnolo o portoghese/ebraico oppure italiano/ebraico) e soltanto una, tra quelle riportate alla luce è interamente scritta in italiano. Per le iscrizioni sono impiegate tanto la prosa che la poesia, spesso frammiste tra di loro e la lingua ebraica usata è totalmente derivata dallo stile e dal linguaggio biblico. Alcuni importanti personaggi furono sepolti nell'antico cimitero di Venezia; tra questi, famosi rabbini, il grammatico Elia Levita, la poetessa Sara Copia Sullam e Leon da Modena (poeta, letterato, poligrafo, filosofo e teologo – una delle più straordinarie figure dell'Ebraismo italiano del Rinascimento), autore tra l'altro di alcune tra le più belle e significative iscrizioni tombali. Compaiono sulle lapidi i nomi i famiglia ancor oggi presenti a Venezia discendenti soprattutto dai Marrani spagnoli e portoghesi, che costituivano il ceppo più cospicuo tra gli Ebrei veneziani, quali gli Aboab, i Valensin, i Carvalho, i Pappo ecc. B. Canarutto La ricerca fotografica sul cimitero ebraico di S. Nicolò, curata da Canarutto, ha lo scopo di rendere attraverso l'immagine, la testimonianza della presenza ebraica in una delle città più importanti del mondo antico, a partire dagli ultimi decenni del Medio Evo fino alle soglie dell'epoca moderna; una città, Venezia, di particolare importanza in quanto «trait d'union» tra la civiltà occidentale e quella orientale, grazie ai suoi commerci, per la grandezza della quale anche i mercanti ebrei che vi giungevano da ogni angolo d'Europa e del bacino mediterraneo, sempre operarono, pur se limitati nelle loro azioni e confinati entro le mura del ghetto dalle autorità civili e religiose. Il gruppo di fotografie presentate in questa mostra non è che una piccola parte della ricerca eseguita recentemente, che fa parte di una ben più vasta e completa monografia, attualmente in fase di avanzata redazione, che verrà prossimamente pubblicata. La parte fotografica verrà inoltre presentata nei prossimi המקור תרגום אוטומטי מחקר צילום בית הקברות היהודי בוונציה הקמת בתי הקברות כמקום של קבורה התאריכים מן העיירה היהודית שלאחר המקרא, זה תלוי בזמן כתיבת כללי התלמוד מנהג הקבורה בקברים המשפחה במקומות בבעלות המנוח. הקברים מסומנים בדרך כלל רק על ידי אבן לבנה בלי כתובות (Ziyyun נפש) אזהרה מפני טורפים. עם הקמת הגטאות, בימי הביניים, בתי קברות יהודיים הוצבו בקצה אחד של הגטו עצמו, בחלק של הקרקע שכלל את מבנה מיוחד זה היה עושה את ablution של המתים היו דיקלם, ואשר אפילו תפילות המתים. בגלל החלל שלה נתון ויתור בתי קברות יהודיים, המתים נקברו בדרך כלל תחת כמה שכבות אחת על גבי אדמה. בוונציה, בית הקברות היהודי העתיק הנמצא על הכביש לאורך הלגונה, הוא מסנט מנזר סנט אליזבת ניקולו די לידו. את הגבולות הקיימים של בית הקברות לא לכסות את החלק הזה של בית קברות עתיק המקורי, אשר הרחיב בצד הצפוני לכיוון ש ניקולס, באזור כרגע תפוסים על ידי במטווח. כאשר בשנת 1929 בעיר ונציה החליטה להפקיע רצועת קרקע מול הלגונה, בבעלות הקברות כדי לבנות כביש, כ -300 קברים צריך להסיר. במהלך החפירה התברר כי מתחת לאבנים האלה יש שכבה שנייה של קברים. בעוד הקברים היו מסודרים פרועה על פני השטח שייך בעידנים שונים, אלה של השכבה התחתונה במקום היו מסודרים בסדר כרונולוגי. לכן סביר מאוד להניח כי זו השכבה השנייה הוא הבכור, אך תדרוש עפר שיטתי ברחבי האזור כדי לאשר זאת אינטואיציה. עד היום היה מקוטלג מתוך אלף מצבות ושברי, השייכים בעיקר במאות השש עשרה, בזמנו, כי הוא, משפחות יהודיות רבות ברחו האינקוויזיציה ספרד ופורטוגל, היו מסוגלים להתיישב בוונציה. למרות הרדיפות, רבים של משפחות אלה - חלקם ממוצא אצילי (hidalgos) - הצליחו לשמור על עושרם חלקית, לעתים קרובות המצבות שלהם לשאת סמלי וסמלים של אצילות כגון אריות, נשרים, מגדלים, כתרים, וכו '. רוב הכתובות הקבר כתוב עברית, רק כמה מצבות נושאות כתובות דו לשוני (ספרדית או פורטוגזית / איטלקית או היהודית / עברית) ורק אחד מבין אלה שהובאו אור כתוב כולו איטלקי. עבור ערכי משמשים גם פרוזה ושירה, לעתים קרובות intermingled אחד עם השני ואת השפה עברית בשימוש נגזרת לחלוטין מן הסגנון שפת התנ"ך. יש אנשים חשובים נקברו בבית הקברות העתיק של ונציה, ביניהם רבנים המפורסם, לויטה אליהו מדקדק, משורר שרה Sullam העתק ליאון דה מודנה (משורר, סופר, פוליגרף, פילוסוף תיאולוג - אחת הדמויות הכי מדהימים של ' יהדות הרנסאנס האיטלקי), מחבר הספר, בין היתר, כמה כתובות הקבר הכי יפה וחשוב. שמותיהם מופיעים על המצבות המשפחה עדיין נוכחת צאצאי ונציה בעיקר ספרדית ופורטוגזית Marranos, שהיו המאמץ הבולט ביותר בקרב יהודי ונציה, אשר אבוהב, את Valensin, קרבאליו, הסרסורים הלאה. ב Canarutto מחקר Photographic על בית הקברות היהודי של ס ניקולס, בעריכת Canarutto, שואף להפוך את התמונה באמצעות עדותו של הנוכחות היהודית באחת מהערים החשובות ביותר של העולם העתיק, החל בעשורים האחרונים של ימי הביניים אל הסף של העידן המודרני, עיר, ונציה, בעל חשיבות מיוחדת, כמו תכונה ד 'איחוד "בין המערב לתרבות המזרח, בזכות הסחר שלה, עבור גודל של שגם הסוחרים היהודים שהגיעו מכל קצוות אירופה והים התיכון, תמיד עבד, אם כי מוגבלת מעשיהם מרותק בתוך חומות הגטו של האזרח הדתי. הקבוצה של התצלומים בתערוכה הוא אך חלק קטן של מחקר שבוצעה לאחרונה, המהווה חלק המונוגרפיה הרבה יותר רחב ומקיף, כעת בשלבים מתקדמים של שרטוט, שיפורסם בקרוב. החלק הצילום יהיה גם מוצגים הבא ניתן לבקר בבית הקברות רק בסיורים מאורגנים על לקט השמות שבספר של פצ'יפיצי הרב ריקארדו ראובן פצ'יפיצ'י חבר את הספר Le iscrizioni dell’antico cimitero ebraico a Venezia, vol. I, Tipografia Leon Palombo, Alessandria d’Egitto 1936. Pacifi's book opens with a historical oversight of the history of Jewish Venice at the end of which he added a detailed bibliography. The present index includes 297 tombstone inscriptions covering the years 1470-1752, while one inscription is from 1837. 3 graves date from the 15th century, 20 from the 16th, 183 from the 17th and 67 from the 18th. All the inscriptions include a full name except ten with only given names and another six that are anonymous. The number of each grave was given for each grave and these have been added here. Entries of the ancient Jewish cemetery in Venice" by Ricardo Pacifici PEACEFUL Richard: "The inscriptions of the ancient Jewish cemetery in Venice". Vol 1, No. 1-300. Typography Leon Palombo, Alexandria, 1936 (en anglais).The notes may refer to other works in which information about the deceased or his family can be found. The Hebrew reader not so still have access to this fundamental work. A comprehensive index, with names, date of the tomb and Reference, found at the developer. The names are all, perhaps one or two exceptions, the Sephardic broadest sense.Most are actually those of families originating from Spain or Portugal, but others are typically Italian, while others are of French origin. The author indicates that some partonymes have been worn by family or significant figures of the Venetian community, such as Aboab, or Caravaglio Carvalho or Franco Almeida, probably of Marrano. Source: Journal of Genealogy and History Sephardic No. 3 Winter 1998. This is still the cemetery of San Nicolo di Lido. The author conducted a partial survey, between 1927 and 1930, 300 tombstones bearing Hebrew inscriptions. After a historical documented, R. Pacifici reproduced the Hebrew epitaphs found in the cemetery. Each text is preceded by the reported names and surname of the deceased in Latin letters, and followed by the date of death as calandriers Hebrew and Gregorian. Some comments are sometimes added. תמונות מהספר משנת 1929 Adolfo Ottolenghi e Riccardo Pacifici מהספר: L'antico cimitrero ebraico di S.Nicoloi di Lido * כל התמונות כאן קובץ:Lido di venezia 101.JPG| קובץ:Lido di venezia 102.JPG| קובץ:Lido di venezia 103.JPG| | תמונות מבית הקברות קובץ:Lido di venezia 4.jpg| מצבות בבית הקברות קובץ:Lido di venezia 5.jpg| מבט על בית הקברות קובץ:Lido di venezia 6.jpg| "הראה הירוקה" באי - בית הקברות היהודי | תמונות מבית הקברות העתיק של וונציה * ויקישיתוף תולדות בית הקברות עיון בספרים שחוברו על בית הקברות (ראו רשימה מטה) מראה הזכיון להקמת בית הקברות ניתן ב-25 בספטמבר 1386. הוא חודש שוב בשנת 1389. נמצאה כתובת:"בית החיים ישן נושן משנת הקמ"ט" MCCCLXXXIX כלומר 1389. 7כך כתוב בספר: megistrato del piovege (Judices Publicaion) con quale la Republica Doge Antonio Venier condeve a Salomone dimorente a S.Sofa e a Cricnte abitante a Aponal "AmJudei"(e per essi a tutti gli Ebrei abitanti a Venezia) un tratto ali terreno sito a S.Nicolo di Lido per interrare i lori morti. וכן כתוב: מתוך אתר מוקד יהדות איטליה Una ricerca fotografica Il cimitero ebraico a Venezia B. Canarutto כתב שהקמת בתי הקברות החלה רק בתקופה שלאחר ההמקרא. גם בזמן חיבור התלמוד הייתה מקובלת הקבורה בחלקות משפחתיות. הקברים סומנו בדרך כלל רק על ידי אבן לבנה בלי כתובות (ציון נפש) אזהרה מפני טורפים. עם הקמת הגטאות, בימי הביניים, בתי קברות יהודיים הוקמו בקצה הגטו, באזור שכלל את מבנה מיוחד לעריכת תפילת ההשכבה (כנראה גם לטהרה - תוספת שלי). בגלל המחסור במקומות קבורה, המתים נקברו בדרך כלל תחת כמה שכבות אחת על גבי אדמה. בוונציה, בית הקברות היהודי העתיק הנמצא על הכביש לאורך הלגונה, הוא מסנט מנזר סנט אליזבת ניקולו די לידו. את הגבולות הקיימים של בית הקברות לא לכסות את החלק הזה של בית קברות עתיק המקורי, אשר הרחיב בצד הצפוני לכיוון ש ניקולס, באזור כרגע תפוסים על ידי במטווח. כאשר בשנת 1929 בעיר ונציה החליטה להפקיע רצועת קרקע מול הלגונה, בבעלות הקברות כדי לבנות כביש, כ -300 קברים צריך להסיר. במהלך החפירה התברר כי מתחת לאבנים האלה יש שכבה שנייה של קברים. בעוד הקברים היו מסודרים פרועה על פני השטח שייך בעידנים שונים, אלה של השכבה התחתונה במקום היו מסודרים בסדר כרונולוגי. לכן סביר מאוד להניח כי זו השכבה השנייה הוא הבכור, אך תדרוש עפר שיטתי ברחבי האזור כדי לאשר זאת אינטואיציה. עד היום היה מקוטלג מתוך אלף מצבות ושברי מצבות, מהמאה ה-16 וה-17. בזמנו, כי הוא, משפחות יהודיות רבות ברחו האינקוויזיציה ספרד ופורטוגל, היו מסוגלים להתיישב בוונציה. למרות הרדיפות, רבים של משפחות אלה - חלקם ממוצא אצילי (hidalgos) - הצליחו לשמור על עושרם חלקית, לעתים קרובות המצבות שלהם לשאת סמלי וסמלים של אצילות כגון אריות, נשרים, מגדלים, כתרים, וכו '. רוב הכתובות הקבר כתוב עברית, רק כמה מצבות נושאות כתובות דו לשוני (ספרדית או פורטוגזית / איטלקית או היהודית / עברית) ורק אחד מבין אלה שהובאו אור כתוב כולו איטלקי. עבור ערכי משמשים גם פרוזה ושירה, לעתים קרובות intermingled אחד עם השני ואת השפה עברית בשימוש נגזרת לחלוטין מן הסגנון שפת התנ"ך. יש אנשים חשובים נקברו בבית הקברות העתיק של ונציה, ביניהם רבנים המפורסם, לויטה אליהו מדקדק, משורר שרה Sullam העתק ליאון דה מודנה (משורר, סופר, פוליגרף, פילוסוף תיאולוג - אחת הדמויות הכי מדהימים של ' יהדות הרנסאנס האיטלקי), מחבר הספר, בין היתר, כמה כתובות הקבר הכי יפה וחשוב. שמותיהם מופיעים על המצבות המשפחה עדיין נוכחת צאצאי ונציה בעיקר ספרדית ופורטוגזית Marranos, שהיו המאמץ הבולט ביותר בקרב יהודי ונציה, : Aboab, i Valensin, i Carvalho, i Pappo ecc מחקר Photographic על בית הקברות היהודי של ס ניקולס, בעריכת Canarutto, שואף להפוך את התמונה באמצעות עדותו של הנוכחות היהודית באחת מהערים החשובות ביותר של העולם העתיק, החל בעשורים האחרונים של ימי הביניים אל הסף של העידן המודרני, עיר, ונציה, בעל חשיבות מיוחדת, כמו תכונה ד 'איחוד "בין המערב לתרבות המזרח, בזכות הסחר שלה, עבור גודל של שגם הסוחרים היהודים שהגיעו מכל קצוות אירופה והים התיכון, תמיד עבד, אם כי מוגבלת מעשיהם מרותק בתוך חומות הגטו של האזרח הדתי. הקבוצה של התצלומים בתערוכה הוא אך חלק קטן של מחקר שבוצעה לאחרונה, המהווה חלק המונוגרפיה הרבה יותר רחב ומקיף, כעת בשלבים מתקדמים של שרטוט, שיפורסם בקרוב. החלק הצילום יהיה גם הציג בחודשים הקרובים במסגרת התערוכה מאורגנת על ידי מוזיאון התפוצות בתל אביב. הצ (תרגום אוטומטי) L'istituzione dei cimiteri come luoghi di sepoltura comune presso gli Ebrei risale al periodo post-biblico, essendo fino ai tempi della redazione del Talmud usanza generale la sepoltura in sepolcri di famiglia nei luoghi di proprietà dei defunti. Le tombe erano in genere contrassegnate solo da una pietra bianca senza iscrizioni (Ziyyun le nefesh) di monito contro i predatori. Con l'istituzione dei ghetti, in periodo medievale, i cimiteri ebraici erano posti a un'estremità del ghetto stesso, in una parte di terreno che includeva anche lo speciale edificio in cui avveniva l'abluzione dei morti e nel quale venivano recitate anche le preghiere per i defunti. A causa dell'esiguità dello spazio dato in concessione per i cimiteri ebraici, i morti venivano spesso sepolti uno sull'altro sotto diversi strati di terreno. A Venezia, l'antico cimitero ebraico è situato sulla strada che, lungo la laguna, va da S. Elisabetta al monastero di S. Nicolò di Lido. Gli odierni limiti dell'area del cimitero non coprono che una parte dell'originaria antica necropoli, che si espandeva sul lato nord verso S. Nicolò, nella zona attualmente occupata dal poligono di tiro. Quando nel 1929 il Comune di Venezia decise di espropriare una striscia di terreno antistante la laguna, di proprietà del cimitero, per costruire una strada, circa 300 tombe dovettero essere rimosse. Durante gli scavi si scoprì che al di sotto di queste lapidi esisteva un secondo strato di tombe. Mentre le tombe in superficie erano disposte disordinatamente ed appartenevano a varie epoche, quelle dello strato sottostante erano invece ordinate cronologicamente. È pertanto assai probabile che questo secondo strato sia il più antico, ma sarebbero necessari sistematici lavori di sterro in tutta la zona per poter avere la conferma di tale intuizione. Sino ad oggi sono state catalogate circa mille tra lapidi e frammenti, appartenenti in maggioranza ai secoli XVI e XVII, all'epoca in cui, cioè, molte famiglie ebraiche sfuggite all'Inquisizione e provenienti dalla Spagna e dal Portogallo, poterono stabilirsi a Venezia. Malgrado le persecuzioni subite, molte di queste famiglie – alcune delle quali di origine nobiliare (hidalgos) – avevano potuto in parte mantenere le loro ricchezze; spesso le loro lapidi recano stemmi araldici e insegne nobiliari quali leoni, aquile, torri, corone ecc. La maggioranza delle iscrizioni tombali è redatta in ebraico; soltanto alcune lapidi riportano iscrizioni bilingui (spagnolo o portoghese/ebraico oppure italiano/ebraico) e soltanto una, tra quelle riportate alla luce è interamente scritta in italiano. Per le iscrizioni sono impiegate tanto la prosa che la poesia, spesso frammiste tra di loro e la lingua ebraica usata è totalmente derivata dallo stile e dal linguaggio biblico. Alcuni importanti personaggi furono sepolti nell'antico cimitero di Venezia; tra questi, famosi rabbini, il grammatico Elia Levita, la poetessa Sara Copia Sullam e Leon da Modena (poeta, letterato, poligrafo, filosofo e teologo – una delle più straordinarie figure dell'Ebraismo italiano del Rinascimento), autore tra l'altro di alcune tra le più belle e significative iscrizioni tombali. Compaiono sulle lapidi i nomi i famiglia ancor oggi presenti a Venezia discendenti soprattutto dai Marrani spagnoli e portoghesi, che costituivano il ceppo più cospicuo tra gli Ebrei veneziani, quali gli Aboab, i Valensin, i Carvalho, i Pappo ecc. B. Canarutto La ricerca fotografica sul cimitero ebraico di S. Nicolò, curata da Canarutto, ha lo scopo di rendere attraverso l'immagine, la testimonianza della presenza ebraica in una delle città più importanti del mondo antico, a partire dagli ultimi decenni del Medio Evo fino alle soglie dell'epoca moderna; una città, Venezia, di particolare importanza in quanto «trait d'union» tra la civiltà occidentale e quella orientale, grazie ai suoi commerci, per la grandezza della quale anche i mercanti ebrei che vi giungevano da ogni angolo d'Europa e del bacino mediterraneo, sempre operarono, pur se limitati nelle loro azioni e confinati entro le mura del ghetto dalle autorità civili e religiose. Il gruppo di fotografie presentate in questa mostra non è che una piccola parte della ricerca eseguita recentemente, che fa parte di una ben più vasta e completa monografia, attualmente in fase di avanzata redazione, che verrà prossimamente pubblicata. La parte fotografica verrà inoltre presentata nei prossimi mesi nell'ambito di una mostra organizzata dal Museo della Diaspora di Tel Aviv. צוותים רפואיים. הספדים. הספדים של יהודים המקור:L'Archivio di Stato di Venezia Provveditori alla sanità. Necrologi. Necrologi di ebrei או Necrologi di ebrei e turchi, 1631 - 1764 כדי רשומות המוות של תושבי העיר ונציה, שנקבע לשרוד מאז המחצית הראשונה של המאה שישה-עשר בתוך מפקחי בריאות, מוקף שניות. XVII רשומה גרעין קטן על מותם של המיעוט היהודי. על פי הוראות הדין, הם מוצגים שם, מין, גיל, מקום מגורים, משך המחלה, הגורמים של מוות בתאונה או פתאומי. * 996: 1631, 1653 - Registro Morti Ebrei 1631 ago. 03 - 1656 mar - מספר הרשומים: 249 * 997: Registro dei morti ebrei e turchi 1671 apr. 20 - 1707 giu. 02 - מספר הרשומים : 323 * 998: Libro morti ebrei ... turchi 1707 giu. 02 - 1765 feb. 26 - מספר הרשומים: 355 רשימת נפטרים 22.PNG מסע הלוויה יהודי בוונציה.PNG * שלושת הקבצים סימנים גרפיים: :- c. 92r: fucile «E' molrto Mandolin tedescho di anni 40 in circa da una schioppetata» (1691 apr. 9); : c. 132v: sole «de anni 104» (1700 apr. 3); : c. 155r: pugnale «E' molrto Mosè ... da Siena d'anni 26 circa è stato amazato» (1706 mag. 10) : ג 6R: אש "ו 'מת אהרון ... 2 שנים עומד תלך שולל על ידי spasemo inavedutamente באש" (1708 30 בנובמבר); : ג 6R: טבע הגופה "היא נמצאה גופתו של שמואל ... אשר הטביעה את עצמה" (1708 18 בפברואר); : ג 16r: פגיון מנואל מת 'E' ... כפצע קבע "(1711 26 בדצמבר); : ג 19r: השמש "ו 'שנים Venurina מת 100 חודשים febre קתריות ו -6' (29 ביולי 1712); : ג 95r: נתלה באש "סלבדור ... יהודי פדובה בשנת כ -50 שנים, להיות בסדר. מועצת עשר הייתה strozato בתוך הכלא, ולאחר מכן נחשפה AWeight אל המזלגות ולבסוף abbrugiato לגניבת חילול קודש "(13 בפברואר 1733); : 108v: פגיון בנימין מת 'E' ... לבנטינית amazato ב botegha דה מרקו אנטוניו ... בשער gheto "(1737 15 באפריל); : בציור הדיו הממחישות להובלת גונדולה יהודי מת לבית הקברות על Lido, עם שני עכברים, אחד מתחת לגוף של המנוח ואחד מעל felze. ראו תמונה למעלה ' ועכשיו :תמונות אחרות מתייחסות למספר של אוגרים של אוספי ארכיוניים שונים, במפורש על הקשר עם המיעוט היהודי:' קישורים חיצוניים * אתר המוזיאון היהודי בונציה * המצבות בשנת 2010 כפי שצולמו על-ידי משפחת פלורנטל *ויקישיתוף קטגוריה:ונציה קטגוריה:בתי קברות יהודיים באיטליה קטגוריה:יהדות ונציה